


Happy Tales

by okphilkas (inkyjoon)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Motorbike, short but happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyjoon/pseuds/okphilkas
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics for philkas.





	

Philip stood near the back of the crowd, straining his neck to look at the racers. His heart smashed against his chest and he hummed, frowning to himself as he saw his favorite rider hanging near the back. His lips parted and he murmured words of encouragement, trying to will the rider to go faster. 

 

As if he heard, the rider revved his bike and flew past five of the riders. Philip freaked out, jumping up and down, cheering with the rest of the crowd. After a few tense moments, Philip’s prized rider crossed the finish line first, causing loud cheers to explode from the masses. Philip beamed and pushed through the crowd, running across the track to meet the winner. 

 

The boy pulled off his helmet and shook out his sweaty blond hair, beaming proudly at his victory. “Lukas!” Philip shouted, barrelling into him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 

Lukas gasped and looked down at Philip. “Philip? W-what are you-” Philip silenced him by capturing his lips with his own. The two were joined together for a few moments before Philip pulled back, grinning through his blushing face. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” He murmured. Lukas simply kissed him again, the sound of the noisy crowd surrounding them in a hazy embrace.


End file.
